A day in the life of Gaara
by BlueSkyHeaven
Summary: Drabbles Small funny moments in the life of our favourite Kazekage Gaara. No major pairings. READ Dedicated to all the nice reviewers on Fanfiction


**AN:**_**Hey guys! I'm back, well at least for abit. Here are some nice cute Gaara drabbles to pass the lonely non-fanfiction days There's like 20 themes already planned but feel free to PM or leave a review about a theme you want me to write for a birthday or something and I'll TRY and do it (not promising but I will try)**_

**_PS: Beloved Gaa-chan will be abit OC but come on, how can we have AUs and Canon pairings if we don't change abit?_**

**_Just remember not to flame. Crititism is welcome and reviews are definately wanted_**

_**DISCLAIMER: Ok. We all know that these are works of pure insane-ness and although the craziness belongs to me the characters so don't. T T**_

* * *

**Theme 1: Chair**

Silence.

He appreciated abit of the old 'I'm scared of Gaara' silence once in awhile and he enjoyed it while it lasted. They have been standing here for a few minutes already and huddling away towards the window. He looked at his siblings from his place by the door. They were smiling awkwardly if not nervously. The red head scanned the room for any signs of danger and walked in, the calculated steps small and careful. He had still not got over the shock of yesterday. He looked around his new refurbished office, his windows having been replaced from yesterday's fiasco and the cracked shards of glass swept away. He had 'accidentally' dangled one of his senior councilmen out the 3 floor window and sung him around abit before dropping him safely into the village fountain. The crack left on the window had alerted him to get the whole office refurbished before the ambassadors from Leaf came over. They had removed most of the booby traps that were present to guard the previous Kazekage and placed more 'modern' furniture inside the office. His precious jade coloured desk and chair was carefully put back into his office while every other thing was thrown away in the dump outside. His gaze snapped back at his siblings, hiding away behind his precious desk in front of where his chair should have been, they were pushing back what he thought was his jade coloured chair.

He silently glared at them.

Something was definitely wrong in this picture.

The last time he checked, his jade chair couldn't be moved by just 2 people, even if they were ninjas. It was made of cut jade stone given to him by the Hidden Rock Village. There was no way that the chair pushed by his siblings just now was the same chair.

"Move." Gaara snapped, his voice quiet yet forceful.

His siblings flashed a look between one another before moving to one side, revealing to the Kazekage his new 'gift'.

Silence.

"What is this infernal contraption?"

The two sweat dropped.

At least he hasn't killed them yet.

The red head's eye twitched ever so lightly, his other eye looking at his siblings for an explanation. His old chair was like his throne. Now… It was replaced by… this… _**thing**_.

The puppeteer elbowed his sister forward, breaking the small huddle. His sister glared and smiled awkwardly at Gaara whose eye was still twitching.

"It's… a… chair Gaara. A new present from the councilmen. They thought that your old chair was abit too intimidating-" One glare from her brother stopped her drabbling.

"You're lying."

"I'm sorry Gaara. The movers from yesterday accidentally dropped it on one of our own ninjas reporting on a mission. The Nin had accidentally split it clean open with a jutsu…. I know you liked that chair… but, I and Kankuro brought you a new one. It has a special function." She smiled brightly at her younger brother, his eyes never leaving the potentially dangerous chair.

"It spins."

* * *

_**AN:**__** Ok. I gotta admit that it was abit weird but nevertheless it's something to thank everyone for supporting Chance and giving me so much support when I needed it. I've officially finished my 2 language exam but I still have a whole lot coming up soon. Thankies for all the reviews**_

_**Remember to read and review!!!!!!!**_

_**And suggest a theme if you want**_

_**Blue**_


End file.
